A Christmas Lament
by Jud3
Summary: Noël a toujours été un moment à passer avec sa famille mais maintenant que même son parrain est mort, Harry peut-il trouver le réconfort grâce à une source inattendue ou est-ce que ce sera le meilleur Noël qu'il ait jamais eu ? Slash TRAD.


Titre : A Christmas Lament

Résumé :Noël a toujours été un moment à passer avec sa famille mais maintenant que même son parrain est mort, Harry peut-il trouver du réconfort grâce à une source inattendue ou est-ce que ce sera le meilleur Noël qu'il ait jamais eu ?

Auteur : Laurenke1

Traductrice : Jud3

Bêta : Alfgard

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling, l'histoire à Laurenke1, j'ai reçu l'autorisation de l'auteur de traduire cet OS.

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

« Monsieur Potter, la dernière fois que vous avez échoué à obéir aux instructions, j'ai cru que les effets avaient été assez dévastateurs pour que vous reteniez la leçon, apparemment non.» La voix profonde accompagnée par les mots durs était suffisante pour obliger Harry Potter à retenir ses larmes.

Normalement, il retiendrait sa colère ou même une marque de représailles mais à ce moment-là, il savait que son professeur avait raison. Ça avait été Snape qui, l'année précédente, avait répété à Harry de s'entraîner et de se concentrer et Harry avait échoué, avec, c'est vrai, des résultats dévastateurs.

« Oui, monsieur, j'essaierai de faire mieux. » murmura-t-il à la place.

« D'une certaine façon, Monsieur Potter, après six ans à vous enseigner et à vous regarder échouer, je ne pense pas que vous le ferez. Je ne me soucie guère que vous n'aimiez pas la matière que j'enseigne mais vous pouvez me respecter assez pour faire le travail et venir en cours préparé. Votre statut de Héros ne vous garantira pas la moyenne en Potion.»

Non, ça ne me garantirait même pas une pause. Je dois porter la culpabilité de savoir que je suis responsable d'avoir tué le seul membre de ma famille restant. Si je n'atteins que la moyenne dans tous mes cours, pourquoi placent-ils le destin du monde sur mes épaules ? Pourquoi ne pourraient-ils pas choisir quelqu'un de plus intelligent que moi et plus expérimenté ?

Pourtant, Harry savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas gémir sur le destin de la vie alors à la place, il ravala le morceau assez important et essaya de se concentrer sur son travail. Il ne rit même pas quand Ron lui chuchota à l'oreille.

« C'est un vrai crétin de s'en prendre à toi. Goyle a réussi à faire fondre un autre chaudron. » Mais même le soutien de son meilleur ami ne pouvait pas distraire Harry de ses pensées.

Il pensait qu'il avait réussi à surmonter la perte de son parrain Sirius Black mais il semblait qu'elle s'était faufilée jusqu'à lui quand il s'y attendait le moins. La période avant Noël était la pire. Noël avait toujours été le moment favori de Harry mais maintenant, c'était juste l'enfer.

Il avait espéré passer les vacances avec Remus Lupin mais l'homme n'avait pas encore répondu à sa lettre. Ce n'était pas du tout une excuse, Harry le savait, mais après le Noël désastreux de l'année précédente, il avait attendu avec impatience celui-ci, c'était jusqu'à ce que Sirius meure.

« Monsieur Potter, je pensais vous avoir dit de faire attention il y a à peine cinq minutes. » Harry recula quand une main s'abattit brusquement sur le bureau devant lui. Il plongea ses yeux verts et terrifiés dans ceux noirs de Snape. Le Maître des Potions leva un sombre sourcil puis se pencha en avant pour gronder.

« Je sais que prêter attention à ces tâches inférieures est indigne de vous, Monsieur Potter, mais je vous conseille fortement d'arrêter de vous sentir supérieur et de prêter attention parce que si vous échouez ce cours-ci, je serai forcé de dire à tout le monde quelle déception vous êtes, pas que je m'attendais à quelque chose d'autre de vous après ces cinq dernières années dans ma classe, mais en tant qu'élève de BUSE, vous êtes censé être meilleur ou je vous virerai de mon cours. »

Harry sentit un frisson le traverser. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour faire penser à Snape qu'il faisait des efforts. Tout le trimestre, il s'était donné pour impressionner son professeur, essayant de faire au mieux pour étouffer cette douleur constante en lui qui lui disait qu'il n'était pas assez bon.

Mais pendant les derniers jours, son attention avait glissé, particulièrement après la leçon avec le Professeur Dumbledore pendant laquelle il avait échoué à obtenir le souvenir du Professeur Slugorn. Quand le Directeur lui avait dit qu'il était déçu par Harry, ça avait ouvert toutes ces veilles blessures et pensées à propos des Dursley qu'il pensait avoir enterrées.

Toute sa vie il avait entendu la même chose de la part de sa famille, qu'il était un monstre et qu'il ne pouvait rien faire de bien et même maintenant, ça revenait le hanter. Combiné à la culpabilité et à la douleur que la mort de Sirius avait apporté et Harry était loin d'être émotionnellement stable.

Il avait voulu impressionner Snape parmi toutes les autres personnes parce que d'une certaine manière, il était tombé rudement amoureux du plus vieux, cela avait aussi augmenté son sentiment d'insécurité. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il en faudrait beaucoup pour impressionner Snape. Harry avait espéré que son récent succès en Défense aurait adouci l'approche de son Professeur mais cela avait été vain.

Surtout quand Snape avait commencé à remplacer Slughorn parce que l'autre Professeur était malade. N'étant toujours pas entièrement confiant en ses aptitudes en Potions, malgré le livre du Prince de Sang Mêlé qu'il avait donné à Ron, Harry était rapidement revenu à son ancien niveau, d'à peine passable en Potion.

Il prit une profonde inspiration, se forçant à refouler les larmes qui semblaient trop près de la surface ces jours-ci et dit. « Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je ferai mieux, je le promets. »

Snape leva simplement un sourcil et se redressa. Les yeux sombres contemplèrent Harry pendant un instant avant que Snape ne sourisse d'un air satisfait et dise, assez fort pour que toute la classe entende. « Malheureusement Potter, vos promesses sont aussi vaines que vous êtes sans valeur en Potion, tout comme je suis sûr que votre parrain serait d'accord avec moi. Corrigez-moi si je me trompe mais n'avez-vous pas promis de mieux faire en Cours de Rattrapage de Potions* ? Que vous avez brisé, provoquant la mort de votre bien-aimé parrain ? »

La partie Gryffondor de la classe hoqueta et Ron se leva pour prendre la défense de Harry en ouvrant la bouche mais avant qu'il n'ait pu ne serait-ce que prendre son souffle pour dire ce qu'il avait en tête, Harry fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu. Il fondit en larmes.

Snape était aussi surpris que Ron l'était quand il se tourna vers son meilleur ami. Les épaules de Harry étaient secouées par des sanglots réprimés. Il posa prudemment une main sur l'épaule de Harry, essayant de dire à son ami de se contenir mais juste après, Snape parla sèchement au reste de la classe.

« Continuez votre travail ! Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être là, bouche bée. »

Ron pouvait entendre le claquement des robes et les chuchotements pendant que tout le monde se dépêchait de se soumettre à l'ordre de leur professeur. Ron savait que les choses devaient aller très mal si Harry pleurait, son meilleur ami ne pleurait jamais, pas même quand les choses allaient mal.

« Allez mec, ce n'est ni le moment ni le lieu... » Il essaya de pousser Harry à arrêter mais Harry secoua simplement la tête, cela semblait hors de son contrôle.

« Monsieur Weasley, à moins que vous ne puissiez offrir un soutien constructif, laissez-moi m'en occuper. » La voix de Snape était aussi coupante que d'habitude mais à la surprise de Ron, Snape contourna la table puis posa une main sur l'épaule de Harry et dit en adoucissant son ton.

« Monsieur Potter... »

« J'essaye tant bien que mal d'aider Harry ! Je sais que qu'il n'aimerait pas être le centre des moqueries de la classe simplement parce qu'il est bouleversé... » Ron était toujours rapide pour prendre la défense d'un ami ou d'un membre de sa famille. Il faisait de même maintenant et les yeux de Snape se rétrécirent de mépris.

« Lui dire de se retenir n'aidera pas Monsieur Potter. La peine est mieux lorsqu'elle est exprimée, surtout la peine que la perte d'un être aimé peut causer. »

Ron se tourna vers Harry. Son meilleur ami était assis sur le tabouret, l'image même de la souffrance. Ses yeux verts étaient submergés par la douleur et la culpabilité, douleur que Ron ne pouvait qu'à peine imaginer et Harry était secoué par le futile effort de retenir ses sanglots.

« Pensez-vous que vous pouvez finir le cours, Monsieur Potter ? » Harry secoua la tête en marmonnant.

« Pourquoi devrais-je essayer ? Je vais être nul de toute façon. » Harry lâcha un rire amer et Snape fronça les sourcils avant de s'accroupir et de dire en tourna Harry pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Est-ce à propos de Black ? » Harry mordilla sa lèvre mais la nouvelle douleur qui augmentait dans ces yeux verts et expressifs parût confirmer les mots de Snape puis le professeur dit.

« Cours annulé! » Le Professeur garda une main serrée sur le bras de Harry et continua en levant les yeux pour rencontrer ceux bleus de Ron.

« Vous pouvez rester ici, Monsieur Weasley mais Potter et moi allons avoir une petite discussion. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je reste, Harry ? »

Harry secoua la tête et Ron fit son sac. Il donna à l'épaule de son ami une petite pression et dit. « Je vais aller à la Salle Commune. A plus tard, mec. »

Et alors qu'il quittait la classe, il espéra que, pour une fois Snape serait gentil avec Harry parce qu'à ce moment précis, son meilleur ami le méritait et avait besoin de ça plus que n'importe quoi d'autre.

Hp

Harry essaya de se calmer. Il n'avait pas envie d'être seul dans une salle, pleurant avec Snape à côté de lui qui faisait des commentaires blessants. Il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait pris mais ça avait commencé, cela ne semblait pas s'arrêter.

Il avait essayé de fermer les yeux et s'était imaginé que cela le calmerait mais à part sa honte, il ne pouvait penser à rien. Les Dursley l'avaient toujours mis dans son placard où il avait même reçu une gifle quand il était jeune. Il n'avait aucun souvenir exact.

Une main douce vint se poser sur l'épaule de Harry et Snape dit. « Venez, nous devons nous retirer dans mon bureau. C'est un endroit plus confortable pour parler que la salle de classe. »

Harry ramassa rapidement son sac de cours avant de suivre Snape. Le plus vieux sorcier ferma la porte derrière Harry et montra du doigt deux chaises devant la cheminée. Incertain de ce qu'il devait faire, Harry s'assit et plaça son sac à côté de la chaise.

Il reniflait toujours mais, pour le moment, il semblait se contrôler. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Sirius, de ne pas penser à Noël, à vrai dire, de ne penser à rien. Il aurait besoin de toute son attention pour la conversation avec Snape qui allait suivre.

Maintenant, il pouvait faire deux choses, il pouvait soit se la jouer cool et prétendre que ce qui était arrivé n'était qu'exceptionnel, ou il pouvait jeter ses sentiments à Snape. Les deux choses n'étaient pas des choses qu'il aimait.

Il regarda Snape avec lassitude pendant que l'autre sorcier s'asseyait sur la chaise opposée à lui. Snape croisa les jambes au niveau des chevilles et regarda Harry pendant un moment avant de dire en voyant Harry à nouveau sur ses gardes. « Voudriez-vous un peu de thé, Monsieur Potter ? »

N'étant pas certain de pouvoir se fier à sa voix ou s'il n'allait pas lâcher quelque chose de totalement inapproprié, il se contenta d'un hochement de tête et Snape fit un signe avec sa baguette pour appeler un Elfe de Maison, Harry étudia son professeur.

Les yeux noirs étaient aussi sévères que d'habitude mais Harry n'était pas sûr du moment où il était tombé amoureux de l'homme brillant derrière le masque. Il savait que Snape n'était pas la personne qu'il prétendait être. Le plus vieux était cruel et intelligent mais quelque chose attirait Harry. Harry fantasmait même sur Snape au point que ça le laisse énervé et il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il était supposé en penser.

Snape était un homme passionnant, un homme qui avait un passé similaire à celui de Harry. Après l'épisode avec la pensine, Harry avait voulu parler au Professeur, lui confier ce qui était arrivé mais il n'en avait pas été capable. Et quand Sirius était mort et que Vernon punissait Harry à répétition pour avoir contacté l'Ordre pendant l'été, cela lui parut inutile. Il le méritait.

Quand une tasse fut posée sur la table entre eux, Harry releva les yeux. Snape le regardait, ses yeux noirs illisibles, avant que le plus vieux ne demande. « Quels sont vos plans pour Noël, Harry ? »

L'utilisation de son prénom réussit à refaire complètement perdre son équilibre à Harry mais il prit une gorgée de thé et haussa les épaules en replaçant la tasse chaude sur la soucoupe. « Je ne sais pas, rester ici je suppose... le Professeur Dumbledore a dit que c'était plus sûr si je restais ici au lieu d'aller chez les Weasley ou chez Remus. »

« Cela ne ressemble pas à vos plans, Harry. Qu'avez-vous prévu pour Noël ? »

Harry rougit et regarda ailleurs avant de dire d'une petite voix. « J'ai envoyé une lettre à Remus pour lui demander s'il pouvait me rejoindre pour Noël mais il ne m'a pas encore répondu. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que c'était plus sûr pour moi si je restais ici au lieu d'aller chez les Weasley. Je... »

Il repris son souffle et Harry soupira. Il voulais être n'importe où excepté à Poudlard et à Grimmauld Place. Mais Dumbledore lui avait dit que c'était plus sûr s'il restait ici.

« Et voulez-vous rester à Poudlard ? »

Harry leva les yeux avant de dire en laissant retomber ses yeux sur la table qui était une sécurité. « Et bien, je suppose que c'est mieux que d'aller à Grimmauld Place. Le Professeur Dumbledore m'a dit que ce serait soit Poudlard soit ... »

Il ne pouvait même pas dire le nom de Sirius sans se mettre à pleurer. Il renifla et se dit sévèrement de se retenir. Un mouchoir fut poussé dans sa main et Snape demanda.

« Et le Professeur Dumbledore vous a-t-il explicitement dit que vous deviez soit rester à Poudlard, soit retourner à la sécurité du Quartier Général de l'Ordre ? »

« Je pense qu'il l'a fait mais je ne suis pas totalement sûr... Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise à l'idée d'aller au Quartier Général de l'Ordre... »

« Non, je peux imaginer. Peut-être que vous pourriez vous arranger pour que Monsieur Weasley et Miss Granger puissent passer leurs vacances avec vous au château. »

Harry sut soudain la raison pour laquelle il était tombé amoureux de Snape. C'était à cause de ça. Snape pouvait être gentil et soucieux quand il le voulait et quand Harry jeta un regard au visage de son professeur à travers ses doigts, il put dire que ces mots avaient beaucoup coûté à Snape.

Le Directeur de la maison Serpentard grimaça mais Harry secoua simplement la tête et dit. « Hermione va skier avec ses parents et les Weasley vont en Roumanie pour rendre visite à Charlie. »

« Donc il n'y a jamais eu une chance pour que vous restiez chez la famille Weasley. »

« A vrai dire, ils m'ont demandé si je voulais venir avec eux... » C'était la première fois que quelqu'un l'emmenait quelque part et quand Harry sut que ce n'était pas sûr pour lui d'y aller, pendant quelques jours, ça avait été bien de s'imaginer aller en Roumanie et tout simplement s'amuser.

Il n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter de quoique ce soit pendant deux semaines mais aurait juste pu apprendre des choses sur les dragons. Il aurait pu jouer avec Ron et ses frères dans la neige. Mais à la rencontre suivante de Harry avec le Directeur, le vieux sorcier lui avait immédiatement dit qu'il ne pouvait pas partir.

Cela avait blessé Harry parce qu'il était sûr que le Professeur Dumbledore comprendrait pourquoi Harry voulait partir et, pour une fois, avoir un joyeux Noël. Ça aurait presque été parmi une famille mais bien sûr, ça n'allait pas arriver. Dumbledore avait même dit que Harry pourrait retourner chez les Dursley si Remus ne pouvait pas être rappelé de sa mission pour passer les vacances avec lui.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous ne me dites pas, Potter. » Snape était toujours aussi perspicace et après avoir hésité pendant un moment, Harry dit.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'à la place de rester ici, à Poudlard, je devrais retourner chez les Dursley. »

Un sourcil sombre se leva puis Snape demanda, le fait qu'il n'y croyait pas transperçait chaque syllabe. « Le Directeur a dit que vous ne pouviez pas aller avec les Weasley en Roumanie à cause de problèmes de sécurité mais il suggère que vous retourniez dans une famille abusive pour deux semaines de vacances ? »

Harry lui offrir un timide hochement de tête puis le Professeur qui normalement se contenait, explosa. « A-t-il finalement perdu la raison ? Il veut vous renvoyer là-bas, surtout après que je lui ais dit ce que j'ai vu dans vos souvenirs de ce que ces gens vous ont fait. Ce serait comme signer votre arrêt de mort. Vous auriez été mieux avec Black ! Il aurait été un meilleur gardien que ces moldus ! »

« Alors c'était vous qui aviez alerté l'Ordre ? »

Snape lui sourit d'un air méprisant et dit d'un ton sec. « Bien sûr que c'était moi. Qui d'autre pensiez-vous que ce soit ? Pensiez-vous que j'étais un professeur tellement incompétent que je vous laissais être abusé ? »

« Non, non, bien sûr que non. Je voulais juste vous remercier. Ça n'a pas fait grand chose en fin de compte mais c'est l'intention qui compte... »

Snape se pencha vers lui et dit. « Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi le Directeur penserait à vous renvoyer là-bas dans l'état dans lequel vous êtes. Vous pouvez à peine vous concentrer pendant vos cours alors comment pourriez vous supporter être là-bas ? Non, la meilleure option, à moins que Lupin puisse être rappelé, ce dont je doute fortement, c'est que vous célébriez Noël avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant que vous restez ici, à Poudlard. Si vous y êtes enclin ? »

« Mais combien de personnes restent à Poudlard cette année et qui voudrait passer Noël avec moi ? »

Harry était maintenant confus. Pourtant peu importait combien de fois il se disait de ne pas espérer, il y avait toujours une petite flamme s'allumant dans sa poitrine, le réchauffant pour ce qui lui semblait être la première fois depuis des semaines.

« La plupart des professeurs seront absents cette année puisque seuls dix élèves resteront ici. Seuls le Professeur McGonagall et moi devrons rester au château. Le Directeur sera à l'étranger pour... régler une affaire. Vous pourrez célébrer Noël avec moi si vous le voulez. »

« Est-ce que vous le pensez ? »

« Bien sûr, sinon je ne vous demanderais pas de m'infliger votre présence pendant les vacances, n'est-ce pas ?

Et alors que Harry était assis là en souriant, il réalisa brusquement que peut-être ce Noël-ci ne serait pas totalement perdu.

Hp

« Est-ce que t'es sûr, mec ? Tu peux toujours te faufiler dans le train... » Le visage de Ron était anxieux mais Harry sourit simplement.

« Non, Ron, merci mais ça va. Je pense que ces vacances pourront en fait êtres bonnes. »

Hermione sourit à Harry. Ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir sourire à nouveau. Ça faisait beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu revenir cette lumière dans ses yeux. Maintenant, chaque fois que Harry parlait des vacances à venir, la lumière était toujours là.

« Alors, avec qui vas-tu passer les vacances ? »

Harry fit un sourire penaud à Hermione et demanda. « Vous me promettez que vous ne rirez pas ou que vous ne vous mettrez pas en colère ? »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione lui jeta un regard et dit. « Nous le promettons. »

« En fait, avec le professeur Snape. »

Harry se tendit malgré le fait que ses amis avaient promis de ne pas se mettre en colère. Ron cligna des yeux puis dit. « Alors Dumbledore ne reconnaît pas que tu es en sécurité avec mes parents mais il reconnaît que tu l'es avec Snape ? Mec, je pense qu'il a finalement perdu les pédales. Il n'a jamais dû être dans la même pièce que toi et Snape. S'il y a une explosion en attention, c'est celle-ci. Même si cela fera de bonne vacances, je suppose. »

« Ouais, je pense qu'elles seront super. Dumbledore ne peut pas se plaindre que je ne sois pas en sécurité et, et bien... C'est toujours sympa de passer du temps avec quelqu'un qui a pris ton amour... »

Harry baissa la voix mais ce ne fut pas seulement Ron qui bredouilla, Hermione parut mettre un temps fou pour comprendre mais Ron fut le premier à réagir.

« Tu apprécies Snape ? »

Harry acquiesça timidement. Il mordilla une de ses lèvres. Il s'était rendu compte il y a longtemps qu'il préférait les garçons aux filles mais il n'avait rien dit à aucun de ses amis.

« Tu es gay? »

« Crie-le encore plus fort, non ? Je ne pense pas que les Serpentards t'aient entendu. » marmonna Harry.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard et Ron demanda. « Est-ce que je peux le dire ? Tu as plus de moments pour le dire, toi, alors s'il te plait... ? »

Hermione pouffa de rire et acquiesça. Harry regarda ses amis avec une expression perplexe. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

« Nous le savions genre depuis toujours, mec ! »

« Vous le saviez ? »

« Ouais, je veux dire, tu parles tout le temps de ton Prince de Sang Mêlé. »

« Je ne le fais pas... pas tout le temps. » Harry fronça les sourcils et ses yeux verts se levèrent pour rencontrer ceux de ses amis. « N'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, tu ne le fais pas tout le temps mais viens, nous devons nous dépêcher, Ron, sinon nous allons manquer le train. » Hermione ramassa son sac à dos.

Ron rit et Hermione le rejoignit finalement. « Oh et alors, qui s'en soucie ? Vas et soit heureux avec Snape. Peut-être qu'il aimera même te déshabiller en dessous des arbres... » Ron lui dit un clin d'œil et pendant que Harry rougissait, son ami lui donna une rapide étreinte avant de partir pour prendre le train, quittant un Harry Potter embarrassé derrière lui qui pour un petit problème pour se concentrer mais qui se surprit à attendre avec encore plus d'impatience les vacances.

Hp

Le coup au portrait le fit lever les yeux de son livre de Quidditch. Harry se demanda qui cela pouvait être. C'était la veille de Noël et il était juste assis devant la cheminée en lisant un livre. Il n'avait rien entendu de Snape, à part que le Professeur lui avait dit de venir déjeuner avec lui et qu'ils planifieraient alors le reste de la journée.

Harry avait utilisé le temps avant Noël pour rattraper ses devoirs. A ce moment-là, il avait même pris de l'avance pour être sûr de ne pas devoir faire tout ce qui restait le reste des vacances.

Il se leva de son coin à côté du feu et avança vers le portrait. Il l'ouvrit et dû s'y prendre à deux fois parce que Snape se tenait là. Le plus vieux le regardait avec amusement avant de dire. « Allez-vous m'invitez à entrer ou devrai-je rester dehors ? »

Immédiatement, Harry fit quelques pas en arrière et dit. « Bien sûr, monsieur. Mais je pensais que vous vouliez seulement fêter le jour de Noël avec moi ? »

« J'ai pensé que ce serait agréable de passer la soirée ensemble aussi, à moins que vous n'ayez autre chose de prévu. »

C'était étrange mais Snape ne paraissait pas aussi détonnant dans la Salle Commune de Gryffondor que ce que Harry s'y était attendu. Le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard portait un pull-over noir et un pantalon noir que Harry se surprit à vouloir enlever, alors, pour gagner du temps, il regarda ailleurs.

« J'étais simplement en train de lire en fait mais un peu de compagnie serait agréable. »

Il fit un signe vers les chaises vides devant la cheminée. Il était le seul Gryffondor là en ce moment alors il avait à sa disposition les meilleurs sièges.

Snape regarda la salle commune autour de lui avec une sorte d'intérêt détaché. Le plus vieux grimaça quand il vit les couleurs principales et la décoration de la pièce. Harry s'assit sur la chaise qu'il avait occupée plus tôt et bientôt, Snape se joignit à lui.

« Je dois dire que cette pièce est très... lumineuse... »

« Ouais, je sais, l'or et le rouge ne se mélangent pas mais, et bien, ce sont les couleurs de la maison alors je ne peux rien y faire. Je ne les vois même plus. Je pense qu'on s'y habitue après les avoir vues pendant des années. »

« En effet. Vous avez même réussi à obtenir du gui quelque part. Je pensais qu'ils étaient repoussés dans les salles communes. »

« Dans les dortoirs, vous voulez dire. Les Directeurs de Maison ne veulent apparemment pas encourager une abominable conduite dans les dortoirs. Vous êtes plus que le bienvenu pour vérifier tout signe de gui dans mon dortoir. »

Il rougit légèrement quand il réalisa ce qu'il avait dit mais Snape le regarda simplement avec un léger sourire satisfait et dit. « Sous-entendez-vous quelque chose, Monsieur Potter ? Si je connais votre trait malicieux, et je le connais, vous aurez planté du gui partout, m'invitant à vous embrasser et à faire d'autres choses habituellement réservées pour un lit. »

Est-ce que Snape flirtait avec lui ? La lueur amusée dans les yeux sombres paraissait certainement l'impliquer. A la place de répondre en nature, il regarda ailleurs et dit. « Et c'est autorisé ? Je pensais qu'il y avait des sortilèges pour empêcher cela d'arriver. Je sais que nous n'avons pas accès au dortoir des filles... »

« Il n'y a aucun sort qui puisse empêcher les gens de coucher ensemble. C'est impossible dans un collège avec des ados criblés d'hormones de les décourager du sexe. A la place, nous attendons du bon sens. Et il y a peut-être une raison pour laquelle le dortoir féminin est bloqué pour les garçons mais les filles de nos jours sont aussi entreprenantes que les garçons. Et puis il y a d'autres genres de relation aussi. »

« Comme entre deux hommes? » Harry retint son souffle.

« Oui, comme des couples de même sexes. » Snape le regardait attentivement. « Demandez-vous cela pour une raison particulière ? »

Se sentant pris au piège, Harry secoua immédiatement la tête et dit. « Non, aucune raison. »

Il ouvrit hâtivement son livre, ne remarquant pas en le levant devant son visage qu'il était à l'envers. Il pouvait sentir le rougissement monter le long de sa nuque mais refusa de baisser le livre. Un grognement fut tout ce qu'il reçut puis le silence s'installa.

Harry baissa son livre juste assez pour qu'il puisse regarder au dessus, ou en dessous, cela dépendait juste de comment vous regardiez le livre. Snape contemplait le feu, un étrange demi-sourire sur les lèvres mais quelque chose chez le plus vieux semblait si heureux que Harry eut la gorge nouée.

Il y avait ici quelqu'un qui avait offert de rester avec lui pendant les vacances. Il savait que Snape ne les aimait pas, ou et bien, peut-être pas ne pas aimer mais il ne paraissait jamais enclin à célébrer et saisissait toujours une chance de s'éloigner des élèves, pourtant il était là.

Il sourit simplement à lui-même et revint à son livre, n'en lisant jamais une lettre ou ne remarquant pas quand les yeux sombres lui jetaient un coup d'œil.

Hp

Harry n'avait pas lu un seul mot en plus d'une heure. cela devait être dû au fait que son livre était toujours à l'envers et par conséquent plus dur à lire ou au fait qu'il continuait de regarder Snape par dessus son livre.

Il ne braquait pas son regard sur lui, non, parce que Snape le remarquerait et Harry était honnêtement certain que l'homme ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Snape lisait un livre fin mais qui attirait si profondément son intérêt que l'espion, habituellement perceptif, n'avait pas remarqué le regard de Harry mais n'avait pas remarqué non plus le gui flottant tout simplement au dessus de sa tête.

Harry remarqua d'abord quand un tout petit pop se fit entendre dans la pièce auparavant silencieuse. Il regarda au dessus de sa propre tête, mais ne voyant rien qui flottait là, il abandonna. Puis, il avait regardé Snape à nouveau et il était là, flottant innocemment au dessus de la tête aux cheveux sombres.

Il soupira quand le sortilège qu'il avait essayé échoua, un des nombreux qu'il avait essayés. Cela semblait inévitable que Harry doive agir. Pas qu'il se souciait tellement d'agir de cette façon, il en avait rêvé depuis pas mal de temps mais agir et faire face aux conséquences, c'était une autre chose.

Finalement, Harry ne le supporta plus et ferma son livre. Snape ne leva même pas les yeux pendant que Harry se levait et venait se tenir devant lui. Harry dût réprimer un sourire, ce n'était pas souvent que quelqu'un réussissait à voir Snape comme cela, absorbé à ce point par ce qu'il lisait.

Harry regretta presque de devoir lui retirer le livre mais il pensa à ce qu'il devait faire, cela envoya un frisson si exquis le long de sa colonne vertébrale qu'il sut qu'il ferait avec, que les conséquences soient maudites.

Snape leva les yeux quand le livre fut éloigné, un air confus sur le visage avant que Harry ne se laisser tomber en le chevauchant. Les yeux sombres se rétrécirent pendant un instant alors que Harry liait ses bras autour du cou de Snape. « Que faites-vous Monsieur Potter ? »

« Vous sauver d'une malédiction de malchance pour un an. Vraiment, Professeur, je pensais que vous saviez tout à propos de ces superstitions se résolvant à Noël. » Harry sourit en se délectant du fait qu'il pouvait regarder Snape dans les yeux.

Un sourcil sombre se leva avant que Snape ne lève les yeux. Les yeux sombres s'agrandirent mais avant que Snape n'ait pu dire quelque chose Harry décida de se lancer et se pencha pour presser ses lèvres contre celles de Snape.

C'était mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé ou rêvé. Les lèvres de Snape avaient le goût du paradis mais Harry était conscient que Snape ne répondait pas. Il se raidit en sachant qu'à un moment il pourrait être repoussé mais alors Snape se relaxa et se retira.

« Vous êtes conscient que les baisers sont censés être appréciés, n'est-ce pas ? » ronronna l'autre homme, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de Harry.

« Je n'étais pas sûr d'être bienvenu. » confessa timidement Harry.

« Cela dépend si vous avez fait cela uniquement pour m'empêcher d'avoir de la malchance l'année prochaine... »

« Je l'ai fait parce que je le voulais. »

« Alors je suppose que cela ne vous dérangerait pas de recommencer ? » Un sourcil noir se releva dans un regard de concupiscence évidente et Harry se pencha à nouveau alors qu'il soufflait.

« Bien sûr que non... » Harry ne remarqua pas que le gui avait disparu, pour être honnête, il ne remarqua pas grand chose pendant un long moment excepté les lèvres de Snape, ses mains, ses yeux qui disaient à Harry que l'embrasser encore et encore était très certainement acceptable.

Hp

« Joyeux Noël. » Cela ne cessait jamais de surprendre Harry à quel point cette voix profonde réussissait encore à provoquer des frissons même après toutes ces années. Il se retourna sous ce bras ferme enroulé autour de sa taille et sourit à son amant.

« Joyeux Noël et Bonjour. » dit-il en pressant un baiser contre les fines lèvres. Qui aurait pu s'attendre, revenu en sixième année quand il s'était aussi réveillé avec son Serpentard, à ce que ce serait devenu une tradition entre eux de se réveiller chaque Noël ensemble, pour les deux années qui suivirent avant que Harry ait son diplôme. Mais maintenant, quand finalement Harry l'avait eu et que Severus avait été promu Directeur et trois ans après la guerre, Harry avait voté pour ne plus jamais se réveiller sans son amant.

Après avoir été près de perdre l'espion, Harry avait réalisé qu'il aimait Severus et avait passé l'été entier au chevet de Severus pendant que celui-ci récupérait de la morsure de Nagini. Cela leur semblait juste que Harry déménage du chevet du lit au lit.

Harry avait choisi de revenir à Poudlard après que Severus soit sorti de Ste Mangouste. Sa relation avec Severus semblait être la seule chose stable pendant le premier trimestre après la Bataille Finale.

Et maintenant, le premier Noël sans Voldemort était à eux. Et leur premier Noël ensemble, à la place d'être en train de rôder et d'esquiver les Mangemorts et leur chef. La première fois que Harry pouvait se réveiller avec Severus sans devoir se dépêcher de retrouver ses amis qu'il avait laissé dehors, dans une tente, dans le froid.

« Quel bon matin c'est. » Severus lui donna un autre baiser et ses doigts délivrèrent Harry de son T-shirt.

« Hey, hey, ne déballe pas ce cadeau avant que tous les autres cadeaux ne soient déballés. Tu sais que Ron enverra un hibou pour savoir si nous aimons son cadeau. »

Le sourire de Severus était indulgent mais le Directeur roula des yeux alors qu'il libérait son jeune amant.

« Très bien, mais ouvre le petit cadeau devant en premier. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Harry fit ce que Severus lui avait demandé. Ce n'était pas si souvent que Severus lui demandait des choses. Il déballa le petit paquet pour trouver une boîte en velours. Il leva ses yeux verts vers Severus, seulement pour trouver son amant à côté de lui et reprenant la boîte à Harry.

Severus ouvrit doucement la boîte et la tendit à Harry en disant. « La première fois que je t'ai demandé de passer Noël avec moi, c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter de te voir passer Noël seul alors que tu venais juste de perdre quelqu'un que tu aimais. Le deuxième Noël que nous avons passé ensemble, c'était parce que je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée de savoir que tu devais passer Noël dans une tente froide avec deux personnes qui s'aimaient même s'ils étaient trop aveugles pour le voir. Ce Noël, je te demande cela parce que je ne supporte pas la pensée de passer un Noël, ni aucun autre jour sans toi. Alors, Harry, me feras-tu l'honneur de devenir mon compagnon ? »

Regardant longuement l'anneau d'argent puis relevant les yeux vers les yeux sombres, Harry n'eut même pas besoin de réfléchir. Il se jeta sur son amant, s'accrocha à lui et l'embrassa profondément puis murmura. « Oui, oui, oui, bien sûr que je te ferai cet honneur. »

Et quand il vit les fines lèvres se détendre en un sourire et les yeux sombres briller de bonheur, il sut aussi que tant qu'ils vivraient, il n'aurait jamais à se plaindre d'un autre Noël parce qu'il le passerait toujours avec sa famille et en vérité, c'était tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu.

Fin

* * *

_Bonjour à tous, j'espère que cela vous a plu !_

_Voici le premier OS de Noël que j'ai traduit, il y en aura normalement trois, deux sûrs._

_Je vous souhaite à tous un joyeux Noël !_

_Bise_

_Jud3_

_**Je vous rappelle que la review est la seule chose qui assure à l'auteur et à la traductrice que vous avez aimé cet OS, que c'est aussi leur seul salaire et qu'en plus cela ne prend que quelques minutes !**_

_EDIT 22/02/2011 : OS corrigé, merci Alfgard !_


End file.
